dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
选择你的标记
Choosing Your Mark is the prologue of The Brigmore Witches DLC. Briefing Troubled Sleep You've been ill at ease ever since you assassinated Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and aided in the abduction of her Daughter Emily. Mission Details Daud awakens from a dream in which he fights Corvo Attano, either killing him or being killed. In high chaos, Daud will have a hostile reaction to the assassin waking him. He will grab his sword and pin the man to the ground. Despite this, the assassin will still calmly inform Daud that Thomas is waiting for him in his office. Several assassins occupy the area, waiting in various places, and many books and notes are placed around the room. If Daud chose to spare Billie Lurk in The Knife of Dunwall, a note from her can be found in the chest at the foot of his bed. Upon walking downstairs, Daud can speak to an assassin, Thomas, at the desk who tells him that he will speak with him when he is ready. If Daud leaves his office, he will find various assassins speaking with each other. In low chaos, they will discuss how they are starting to doubt Daud's ability to lead them and worry that he has gone soft. Daud can walk in on one of these conversations and assure them that he is still dangerous. Daud is restricted to the library and his office, as the windows leading to other parts of the building are blocked off. When Daud speaks to Thomas, it is revealed that Daud sent him to locate Lizzy Stride, leader of the Dead Eels, in order to request transportation to Brigmore Manor on her ship, The Undine. Thomas informs Daud that Lizzy was betrayed and is now in Coldridge Prison, her second-in-command taking her place as leader. Once Daud is ready to go find Lizzy at Coldridge, he can inform Thomas. Special Actions *Defeated Corvo in a dream *Visited Billie Lurk's Shrine Trivia * The wanted poster of Lizzy Stride for the murder of Captain Rutherford is a reference to Boatchecks on the Wrenhaven from The Knife of Dunwall, in which the Captain's sister expresses her worry about her brother patrolling the Wrenhaven River with the possibility of being attacked by the Dead Eels. *It is actually impossible to defeat Corvo in high chaos. When Daud performs a killing strike, he will disarm Corvo, but then (after the objective is shown as failed) Corvo will break Daud's arm and use his own sword to slit his throat. Only in low chaos is it possible to actually defeat Corvo and gain the special action. *If they were spared, Overseers can be spotted through the windows waiting one at a time to be escorted to an unknown place. **All of the Overseers are maskless and use Leonard Hume's model. *If Daud chose to execute the remaining Overseers at the end of The Knife of Dunwall, the assassins can be seen outside burning Overseer corpses, although the pile of corpses is composed of City Watch guards and officers. Moreover, there will be blood splatters all over the place. *If Daud chose to kill Billie Lurk, there will be a shrine dedicated to her in the hallway outside the office with her blade, cloak, wristbow, gas mask and a corrupted charm. Blowing the candles will grant a special action, with Daud commenting: "I owe you that one, Delilah." *There are a few objects left behind in the office by the Overseers, such as masks, music boxes and Abbey curtains. Also if Daud chose to execute the Overseers, he will ask an assassin to burn the curtains along with their corpses. *In low chaos, Corvo takes down the assassins non-lethally before he and Daud fight; Whereas, in high chaos, he kills them. Daud's monologue and comments to Corvo and his responses to certain assassins also change with the chaos ranking. **Interestingly, when Corvo kills the assassins, their bodies vanish, implying that he has the Shadow Kill power. Given that he uses it in stealth, the variation he most likely has is Tier 1. **If Daud uses any projectiles during the fight, Corvo will use Bend Time Tier 2 to halt their trajectory. ***However, given that the fight occurs in a dream, it is uncertain whether or not Corvo canonically acquires these powers in the main game. Gallery Daud, audiograph.gif|Daud using an audiograph player in a dream (GIF). Corvo death01.png|Daud fights Corvo in a dream. Corvo-blink.gif|Corvo using blink (GIF). Choosing your mark, corvo whaler.png|A Whaler wearing Corvo's mask. Blurry whaler waking up daud.png|A Whaler wakes Daud from his dream. Choosing your mark, Daud mistreats a whaler.png|Daud attacks a Whaler upon being woken up. Note from billie01.png|Daud's chest containing a note from Billie. Lurk Shrine.jpg|Billie Lurk's shrine. Assassinz03.png|One of Daud's assassins. Cym011.png|An Overseer waits while another is escorted by an assassin. Choosing your mark, waiting overseers.jpg|Overseers waiting to be escorted. Choosing your mark, overseer.jpg|An Overseer being escorted by an assassin. Choosing your mark, body disposal.jpg|Whalers burning the bodies of dead Overseers. Rune daud.png|Daud takes a rune from one of his chests in his quarters. Wristbow.png|Daud attaches his wristbow. Thomas001.png|Thomas speaks to Daud about Lizzy Stride. Videos Dishonored The Brigmore Witches Walkthrough-Part 1-Mission 1- Choosing your mark|Walkthrough. Dishonored - Brigmore Witches Fight w Corvo, both Low & High Chaos-1|Fight with Corvo (High and Low Chaos). en:Choosing Your Mark it:Sete di Vendetta ru:Выбор цели